


making love is how we'll pray

by ArrestedForHornyOnMain



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Zer0 (Borderlands), Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonbinary Zer0 (Borderlands), Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Dick, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Vaginal Sex, not really but. yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrestedForHornyOnMain/pseuds/ArrestedForHornyOnMain
Summary: Zer0 runs into an unfortunate situation while on a mission. Fortunately, they have Rhys to help with that.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	making love is how we'll pray

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks - yes I know lizards don't have sweat glands but the wiki says that Saurian sweat glands are used as aphrodisiacs so take that up with them. Also they're alien lizards so, y'know, it's totally probable
> 
> Title from "Cult of Dionysus" by The Orion Experience

_ Slash. _

_ Hack. _

_ Slash. _

_ Hack. _

The rhythm of using their blade to cut through the vines of Eden-6 was easy enough to settle into for Zer0, even if it was a bit boring. The wildlife on this planet was varied and plenty, but hardly any of them seemed interested in fighting them. Which was a problem.

They were out here because of a merchant from Athenas. She was seeking sweat glands from the saurians, though she didn't specify why. Just that they shouldn't touch saurian skin directly with their own skin. So far, Zer0 had managed to collect some skin from various saurians, but they'd been traipsing for half an hour now without any more monster lizards appearing. They had been out for a few weeks doing odd jobs such as these, and the last time they had spoken to Rhys they'd promised this would be the last job before they returned to Promethea.

Rhys...

Sometimes, Zer0 wondered what would happen if they brought Rhys to their home planet. It would be a complicated process, as the air was toxic to humans, but it would still be nice. They could show Rhys the multicolored sunset, the rock crabs on the beach, the sprawling city that sparked to life at night...

A twig cracks to the right.

Instantly, Zer0 is on alert, freezing in place before ducking behind a tree for cover. They were certain they were the only sentient being in this area, so that was unlikely to be a human or another alien. Perhaps it was a jabber? That would be annoying if it had found a gun of some sort.

The creature growls, similar to the saurians from earlier.

Jackpot.

In a flash, Zer0 darts out from behind the tree, turning to get a look at their new target. It was a saurian, alright - a big ugly motherfucker of a Saurian. But it wasn't like they hadn't fought bigger than this. In fact, such a challenging fight was more than welcome.

The lizard snorts, sniffing the air before turning its back on Zer0. For a second, they're confused. Did it not realize they were there? Surely it must have smelled them-

They're jolted out of their thoughts as a force slings them into a tree. The wood cracks underneath them, and they gasp with surprise, looking to see what had attacked them. The saurian plants its feet firmly on the ground and lets out a roar, tail swaying behind it before it starts running towards them.

Oh. Tails. Some of the saurians had those.

Zer0 pushes away from the tree and rolls to the ground just in time, as the saurian crashes into it. They waste no time in getting back up and leaping onto its back, stumbling as it begins to move again. They slice at the skin with their sword, but it was too tough for them to do much damage before they got thrown off. This time, at least, they land on their feet.

Alright, time for a plan. They study the scales on the beast, searching for a gap in the armor. The eyes would be a good spot to hit, but that would require getting back on its back again. The mouth was too risky, as with one bite the entire mission would be over. The scales linked over each other, all the way down...and stopping just short of the underbelly.

Perfect.

Zer0 activates their hologram and steps back, waiting for the saurian to take the bait so they could slide underneath. Fortunately, they seemed lucky today, as it ran forward to claw at the illusion. Or, well, luck probably wasn't involved. It wasn't like it was smart enough to realize it was a hologram.

At any rate, it wasn't hard to run under and gut it open. The poor creature had no idea what hit it, letting out a death howl as it collapsed. How unfortunate.

Zer0 sighs and removes their helmet, taking a moment to wipe at their brow. The initial smack into the tree had knocked the wind out of them, and they were still catching their breath from that. At least the fighting part was over. Now for the rest of the mission...

Using their sword, Zer0 sliced under the first layer of scales to expose the skin underneath. It was slick with sweat and blood, which meant it was perfect for the job. In fact, there was enough skin to cut away that the mission was basically finished. Truely, a stroke of luck. They sigh and hack away a piece, pausing to wipe at their face again.

A second too late, they realized they wiped with the same hand that was holding the patch of skin from the saurian. Which meant they'd rubbed their face in the very thing they were told not to have direct skin-to-skin contact with.

Shit.


End file.
